Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric conductor connection method, an electric conductor connecting member, a connection structure and a solar cell module.
Related Background Art
Solar cell modules have a construction wherein a plurality of solar cells are connected in series and/or in parallel via wiring members that are electrically connected to their surface electrodes. Solder has traditionally been used for connection between electrodes and wiring members (see Patent document 1, for example). Solder is widely used because of its excellent connection reliability, including conductivity and anchoring strength, low cost and general applicability.
Wiring connection methods that do not employ solder have been investigated, as well, from the viewpoint of environmental protection.
For example, Patent documents 2 and 3 disclose connection methods employing paste-like or film-like conductive adhesives.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-204256    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-286436    [Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-101519